everworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena
Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Athena is a Greek God of Wisdom, War, Crafts and Weaving. She is a daughter of Zeus. Appearance Athena is a somewhat beautiful woman, who wears Greek Armor. Personality Athena is a wise goddess, different from other gods, as she actually cares about the world and it's affairs. She respects mortals, though also often uses them to achieve her goals. She is a reasonable and practical god, but also somewhat jealous. Myth In Greek mythology, Athena was a daughter of Zeus and the titaness Metis, Zeus's first wife. Athena was born from Zeus's forehead, after Zeus had devoured her mother, fearing that if Metis had given birth to a son, the son could overthrow Zeus. Athena became the protector of Athena, winning the title in a competition with Poseidon. Athena also took a liking to many mortal heroes, including Odysseus, Perseus, and Diomedes, often helping them on their quests. Story Background Athena, along with other gods of different religions, created Everworld, a new world where the gods could take their followers and remain important. Athena and the other Greek gods took residence atop Mount Olympus, with Zeus acting as the ruler. The Olympians were eventually drawn into a war with the alien race Hetwans, and their god Ka Anor, who wished to devour the Olympian gods. Athena was one of the gods leading the defense of Olympus, though she was inferior to Ares and Heracles. Despite the fierce defense of the Greek troops, the Hetwans managed to surround the entire mountain, overpowering them with sheer numbers. The Olympian leaders also lacked sufficient tactics, which Athena attempted to criticize. Gateway to the Gods Athena is present in the meeting between the Olympians and a group of Old Worlders, David Levin, Christopher Hitchcock, April O'Brien and Jalil Sherman, who saved Dionysus, and were suggested to help the Olympians in their war by Dionysus himself. The Old Worlders tell the gods how they came to Everworld, as wells as inform them of their relationship with Senna Wales, a witch that both Ka Anor and Loki are looking for. As the Old Worlders criticize the tactics of the Olympians, Athena begins to agree with them, supporting Dionysus' suggestion. This doesn't however satisfy everyone, with Ares and Aphrodite particularly objecting the leadership of Athena and the Old Worlders. Zeus however supports them, causing them to be placed in the lead of the Greek gods. David in particular is placed as the leader. Athena gives each of the Old Worlders a child of Pegasus, allowing them to research the battlefield. The Old Worlders manage to turn the war around, in the favor of the Olympians. Because of this the Hetwans send two ambassadors on Olympus to meet Zeus, with Athena also attending the meeting, along with a couple other gods and the Old Worlders. The Hetwan ambassadors propose a new peace treaty with Zeus, where he would be allowed to rule Olympus along with five other gods of his choosing, while the rest of the gods would be given to Ka Anor. Athena completely disapproves of this treaty, but Zeus nearly accepts it, due to trusting the Hetwans. However, the Old Worlders manage to convince him not to agree to the treaty, making him realize the treachery of the Hetwans. The other Hetwan ambassador also reveals herself to be Senna Wales, a witch of the Old World, who further convinces Zeus to not agree to the treaty. Athena and Senna also form an agreement of their own, as Senna holds control over David, who the Olympians need to win the war. Senna is given a safe haven on Olympus against those that attempt to catch her, while she will release David completely from her control. David manages to win the war, with the Hetwans withdrawing from Olympus. The gods hold a celebration for their victory, with Zeus flying off to look for maidens. Athena is left in charge of Olympus, where she interrogates a Coo-Hatch that was working with the Hetwans, having created an actual gun. The Coo-Hatch explains that they wish to return to their own world, and will use any means necessary, even if it means allying with Ka Anor and the Hetwans. Senna, who herself has the power to become a gate between worlds, informs them that there is another person that could take the Coo-Hatch back to their world, that being her own mother who is a follower of the Egyptian God Isis. Abilities Athena is a strong god, well versed on combat due to being a god of war. Like many other gods, she is capable pf altering hers size, growing as large as a giant when needed. She is also a great tactician and possesses vast knowledge. Unlike many gods, Athena is also more willing to utilize her strength, though still lacking the flexibility and imagination of mortals. Athena also holds command over Pegasus and it's children. Appearances * Gateway to the Gods Trivia Navigation